Mitos al estilo Dragon ball
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Bueno gente bonita. Les taigo un especial de Año nuevo. Esta el mito de persefone y mito de Hades. Espara que se diviertan leyendo. :D Gracias por estar conmigo hasta el proximo año y espero que escribir mas historias y leer las suyas tambien :D Gracias


Mitos al estilo Dragon ball.

Un dia igual a cualquier otro, Goten y Trunks estaban en el salon. Y ustedes se preguntan, ¿Por que están en el mismo salón si tienen 1 año de diferencia entre si?, pues veran había llovido y los juntaron en un salón...

Como sea, a ambos grupos se len decidió enseñar un mito llamado :Una historia de primavera:

el rapto de Perséfone

Comencemos...

-Bueno niños -Dijo mi profesora de Goten – Por la cantidad de estudiantes los uniremos en el grupo de 3°C...

-¿3°C? -Pregunto Tom, el amigo e Goten -Goten, ¿No va Trunks en ese grado?

-Si... ¿Por que? -Pregunto Goten, algo estaba claro. No presto ni la mas mínima atención.

-Vamos a ir a su salon. -

-Esta bien... ¿Por que? -Pregunto nuestro Mini-Goku.

-¡Por la lluvia! - Gritaron los niños.

-Esta bien... pero no tienen por que gritar-me -Dijo Goten ofendido.

Des pues que lo niños juntaron sus útiles, mochilas y otras cosas. Decidieron caminar hasta el salon 3°C.

-Bueno Chicos -Dijo la profesora de Trunks -Vendrán los niños del 2°B. Por la lluvia.

-Ni modo -Dijo Trunks.

Goten entro y se sentó al lado de Trunks...

Y así los otros niños.

Así la profesora empezó a contar... pero como me da flojera enseñarles el mito. Y como a mi me dio flojera aprenderlo, se los voy a enseñar como e lo enseñaron a mi: Al estilo Dragon Ball.

-Bueno, ahora la clase de Practicas de Lenguaje... -Hizo un ademán para que mi profesora empieza a leer.

Esto es lo que paso en la imanación de los medio Saiyajines:

Desde los tiempos más remotos, el Humano, cuando no puede comprender el mundo externo que lo rodea, crea representaciones míticas. Así, la humanidad ha llegado ha mitificar desde la salida y la puesta del sol hasta los fenómenos atmosféricos, el crecimiento de las plantas, el nacimiento y la muerte. La primavera es la estación del renacimiento... así lo entendieron la gran mayoría de las religiones antiguas y, a partir de ello, levantaron muchos de sus mitos. En este contexto, la primavera es vista como lo muerto que renace. Una vez más ocurre el milagro: de los arboles deshojados renacen nuevos brotes y, una vez más, hay cosecha, es decir, vida.

Bardock decía: "No hay gota en los mares, ni fruto en los árboles, ni planta en la tierra que no tenga en cada semilla un ángel que cuide de ella". La naturaleza está entonces ligada a lo sagrado y protegida por los guardianes de dios para que al hombre no le falte el sustento. Para algunos pueblos eslavos y escandinavos, por ejemplo, los templos consagrados a sus dioses eran bosques, lagos y árboles sagrados, pero todos celebraban festivales que podían durar semanas porque para todos los pueblos la primavera siempre era algo festivo.

Las diosas Milks y Bulma presentaban para los pueblos de la antigüedad los poderes de la naturaleza, su transformación y la emergencia cíclica. En la antigua Grecia, el primer día de la primavera era el día en que Bulma, prisionera bajo tierra durante seis meses, volvía al regazo de Milk, su madre.

Cuenta Krilin que en el sureste de Europa hubo un tiempo en el que reinaba la eterna primavera. La hierba siempre era verde y espesa y las flores nunca marchitaban. No existía el invierno, ni la tierra yerma, ni el hambre. La artífice de tanta maravilla era Milk, la cuarta esposa de Goku. De este matrimonio nació Core, luego llamada Bulma. Se trataba de una hermosa joven adorada por su madre que solía acercarse a un campo repleto de flores a jugar. Un día, pasó por allí el terrible Vegeta con su temible carro tirado por caballos. Se encandiló con Bulma y la raptó para llevarla al subsuelo, su territorio.

Milks , al no encontrar a su hija y con una antorchas en cada mano, emprendió una peregrinación de nueve días y nueve noches. Al décimo día el Sol, que todo lo ve, se atrevió a confesarle quién se había llevado a su hija. Irritada por la ofensa,Milks decidió abandonar sus funciones y el Olimpo. Vivió y viajó por la tierra. Esta se quedó desolada y sin ningún fruto ya que, privada de su mano fecunda, se seca y las plantas no crecen. Ante este desastre Goku se vio obligado a intervenir pero no pudo devolverle la hija a su madre. Es que Bulma ya había probado el fruto de los infiernos (la granada) y por eso le era imposible abandonar las profundidades y regresar al mundo de los vivos. Sin embargo, se pudo llegar a un acuerdo: una parte del año Bulma lo pasaría con su esposo y, la otra parte, con su madre.

Lo que este mito indica es que cuando regresa con su madre, Milk muestra su alegría haciendo reverdecer la tierra, con flores y frutos. Por el contrario, cuando la joven desciende al subterráneo, el descontento de su madre se demuestra en la tristeza del otoño y el invierno. Así se renueva anualmente el ciclo de las estaciones y así explicaban los griegos la sucesión de ellas: el otoño y el invierno son tristes y oscuros como el corazón de Milk al estar separada de su hija. La alegría y la serenidad retornan cuando vuelve con ella, es decir, cuando comienza la primavera.

-¿Entendieron Niños? -Pregunto la profesora.

-Si, señorita -Dijeron los niños.

-Muy bien... ¡Trunks!-

-¿Si, señorita? -

-¿Quien era la cuarta esposa de Zeus? -

-Milk... ¡Digo Demeter!... -

-Muy bien... ¡Goten ! ¿Quien era el dios del inframundo? -

-Vegeta... -

-¡Goten! ¡o hables asi de mi Papá! -Lo regaño Trunks.

-¡Pero se parecen! -

-¡Se lo voy a decir! -

-¡Y yo le digo a mi papá que lo llamaste Zeus!-

-¡No le digas! -

-¡Chicos basta! -Grito la profesora- No importa si le papá de fulano es quien sea.

-¿Por que mete a Fulano en esto? -Pregunto Tom, sin entender mucho el tema del que estaban hablando.

-¡A mi no m metan! -Se defendio Fulmano.

-¡Es una forma de decir! -Se escuso la profesora.

-¡No importa que halla sido! -Grito la profesora de Trunks – El tema que ahora vamos a leer otro cuento.

Personajes:

Mahoma : Bardock

Homero: Krilin

Deméter: Milks

Perséfone : Bulma

Zeus :Goku

Hades : Vegeta

-Cuente otro mito, profe -Dijo Fumalon.

-Esta bien... -

HADES (Señor del inframundo) Mitologia Griega

-Bueno... este servirá... -Dijo la profesora.

En la mitología griega, Hades (el 'invisible'), el dios del inframundo, era un hijo de los Titanes Vegeta y Rea. Tenía tres hermanas mayores, Seripa, Milk y Marron , así como dos hermanos menores, Raditz y Goku. Juntos constituían la mitad de los dioses olímpicos.

Tras hacerse adulto, Vegeta logró obligar a su padre a que regurgitase a sus hermanos. Tras ser liberados, los seis jóvenes dioses, junto con los aliados que fueron capaces de lograr, desafiaron el poder de sus padres y tíos en la Titanomaquia, una guerra divina. Goku, Raditz y Vegeta recibieron armas de los tres Cíclopes como ayuda para la guerra: Goku una lanza de truenos, Raditz un tridente y Vegeta un casco que proporcionaba invisibilidad al que lo llevase.

Goku: !Genial¡... ¡Una lanza!

Vegeta: ¡Que casco mas Cool!

Raditz:... ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero un casco así!

Ciclope: Pues te aguantas, y te quedas con el tridente.

Vegeta y Goku: jajajaja

En la noche anterior a la primera batalla Vegeta se puso su casco y, siendo invisible, se infiltró en el campamento de los Titanes y destruyó sus armas. La guerra duró diez años y terminó con la victoria de los jóvenes. Tras esta victoria Vegeta y sus dos hermanos menores, Raditz y Goku , echaron a suertes los reinos a gobernar. Goku se quedó con el cielo, Raditz con los mares y Vegeta recibió el inframundo, el reino invisible al que los muertos van tras dejar el mundo, así como todas las cosas bajo tierra.

Goku: Si ¡Soy el dios de los Ángeles y los otros dioses!

Vegeta: ¡Soy el dios de los muertos! ¡Y Raditz de los peces!

Raditz: ¡Soy el dios de las sirenas! ¡En sus caras!

Vegeta y Goku: Rayos... ojala hubiera sido yo.

Vegeta obtuvo su consorte definitiva, Bulma , mediante artimañas, en una historia que conectaba los antiguos misterios eleusinos con el panteón olímpico. En muchos de los tratados de mitología griega no se afirma que Vegeta y Bulma tuvieran descendencia. Sin embargo, en otros se dice que son los padres de las Erinias: Videl, Bra y Trunks

A pesar de las connotaciones modernas de la muerte como «maldad», Vegeta tenía en realidad un carácter más altruista en la mitología. A menudo se le retrataba más como pasivo que como malvado: su papel era a menudo mantener un relativo equilibrio.

Vegeta reinaba sobre los muertos, con la ayuda de demonios sobre los que tenía completa autoridad. Prohibió estrictamente a sus súbditos abandonar sus dominios y se enfurecía bastante cuando alguien intentaba abandonarlos o si alguien intentaba robarle alguna de sus presas.

Aparte de Bardock, las únicas personas vivas que se aventuraron en el Inframundo fueron todas héroes:Turles, N17 (Acompañado por N18) , Gohan, Broly y Krilin

Personajes:

Hades: Vegeta

Cronos: Rey Vegeta.

Rea: Rea.

Demeter: Milk

Hestia: Seripa

Hera: Marron

Poseidon :Raditz.

Zeus: Goku.

Persefone: Bulma

Tisífone : Bra

Megera : Videl

Alecto: Trunks

Heracles:Bardock

Odiseo: Turles

Eneas (acompañado por la Sibila): N17 Y N18

Orfeo:Gohan

Teseo: Broly

Psique: Krilin

-¿Quien es el Dios de los Muertos? -Pregunto la profesora.

-Vegeta -Contesto Goten.

-¿¡Otra vez con lo mismo!? -Dijo Turnks

-Pero la profe lo llevo así... -

-... !Profe¡ -

-¡Basta! -

Bueno después de unas cuantas peleas mas.

La clase termino y pudieron empezar las vacaciones.

-Nos vemos niños -

-Adiós ...-

-Que día tan extraño, ¿eh Goten? -Dijo Trunks mientras pisaba charcos de camino a su casa.

-Si... ¿Podemos volar ? -

-Si, deberíamos -Contesto Trunks.

-Ok -

Y se fueron volando a casa...

Que extraño la historia...

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima

¡Antes de que me olvide! ¡Felices fiestas les desea 01PrincessaCandy01 (O Candy)!

.::Fin::.


End file.
